Teru's Response
by fowlfan
Summary: Sequel to Teru's Message. '"I'm not closing my eyes." He had meant to sound stern, but his voice came out scared. "Come on, it's more interesting this way!" she replied.' More interesting indeed. T just because I'm paranoid.


__

**A/N: A sequel to Teru's Message, since a few people wanted me to continue it, enjoy!**

It was late when Kurosaki arrived home that night. He quietly turned the keys to his apartment door, wincing as the hinges creaked. As he closed the door behind him he took several deep breaths. _Nothing was going to happen_, he assured himself. He felt like an idiot sneaking into his own apartment, but he had a good reason to be nervous.

That morning he had received a text from Teru asking for advice on, of all things, kissing. Before he could even think of a response Riko had stolen the phone from him and sent Teru a reply as Daisy, deleting the response before he could read it. Not only had he not been able to kill the god-awful hag, he had no clue what to expect when he walked through his door.

He peered into the living room, on guard for whatever onslaught was about to arrive. Teru wasn't there, but he could hear her in the kitchen. 'Act normal, stupid!' he reprimanded himself.

"Hey, I'm back," he announced as casually as possible, plopping down on the couch. Teru poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Oh! I didn't hear you come in. You're back later than usual."

"What's usual? It's my apartment; I can come in whenever I want." He of course wasn't going to mention the hours he spent wasting time, delaying his return to the house because she was there. She wasn't acting strange though. Maybe she wasn't going to follow 'Daisy's' advice.

"I kept dinner warmed up for you, in case you didn't eat yet," she continued, ignoring the annoyance in his voice. "I waited for a while, but I got too hungry."

"You know you don't have to wait for me to eat," he sighed and started off the couch.

"Sorr- Oh wait!" she suddenly exclaimed, her dark brown eyes lighting up in remembrance. "Stay right there," she pointed at the couch with a 'serious' face. Confused, he sat back down as she raced into the bedroom.

"Why the hell do I have to-."

"You'll see soon enough! Now close your eyes," she interrupted from the bedroom door. Kurosaki froze facing the TV.

Shit. This is what he had been worried about.

"I'm not closing my eyes." He had meant to sound stern, but his voice came out scared.

"Come on, it's more interesting this way!"

"I'm not closing my eyes!" he repeated, turning around to see what in the world she was up to. She was holding something behind her back, and there was a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Fine, be difficult," she said annoyed as she rounded around the couch. Kurosaki held his breath as she took the object out from behind her.

It was a scarf.

Kurosaki almost laughed in relief. She had talked about shopping with her friends that morning, and mentioned getting the guy she liked a scarf. Instead he hid his reaction by cocking an eyebrow.

"It's a scarf," he noted, sounding uninterested.

"It's for you," she replied, annoyed. "There was a two for one special, and because it's getting colder I thought you might need one. But if you don't want it I'll just give it to Kiyoshi or something."

Kurosaki looked at the scarf with a smile; it was dark green with a plaid design. He doubted there had been a sale, she was just hiding the fact that she had got it especially for him. He paused as if he had to consider the offer.

"Fine, fine. I'll take it."

"Say thank you," Teru teased. He glared at her.

"Thank you. Can I have the scarf now?" he asked, irritated. A faint blush picked up on her cheeks.

"L-let's see how it looks on you."

And then he couldn't breathe.

Teru leaned forward over him where he sat, unrolling the scarf. Her face was only a few inches away from his; he could see her eyelashes in definition as she looked down at the scarf in her hands. He could see through her bangs that her beautiful face was flushed.

He couldn't move, too shocked by her sudden proximity to him. She leaned even closer, reached back and slowly looped the scarf around his neck. The pull of the material across his skin sent a small shiver down his spine. She let go, then picked her eyes up into his.

He couldn't imagine what she saw: surprise, embarrassment? He already felt the blush crashing onto his face. Her dark eyes held him for a few seconds, searching, while all he could do was stare back. She was this close, was she going to…?

Then it was all over, taking only a matter of seconds. She stood back up straight, tucking a loose strand of hair back behind her ear. She smiled and gave him one of her stupid salutes.

"It looks great on you! I'll go get your dinner ready," and returned back into the kitchen.

Kurosaki sat paralyzed on the couch, smoke almost pouring out of his ears. His face and neck felt like they were on fire. He slowly came to his senses as he picked a hand up to touch the scarf around his neck, then softly to his mouth. She had been close enough that he had felt her breath on his lips.

He let out a small sigh of frustration. He couldn't have spelled it out better for her; his feelings had been tattooed across his face. Kurosaki covered his face with his hand; the butterflies in his stomach telling him he wasn't eating dinner that night.

* * *

Teru saluted Kurosaki, said something mindless to him, and then almost sprinted back into the kitchen. She was blushing so hard that she might in fact have given herself a nose bleed. Did she actually just -? She wouldn't be able to face Kurosaki again for the rest of her life. But it wasn't just her embarrassment that had her heart beating like a rabbit's.

His expression.

She felt the bottom of her stomach drop out. He had shown all the signs Daisy had told her to look for, including a crimson blush.

_He couldn't actually…could he?_ She started to get a nose bleed. _Impossible, he couldn't_… but that little experiment made it seem very likely.

"Hey, I'm not hungry. I'm going to read in my room, you should go to bed," she heard Kurosaki's voice from the other room. Teru jumped at the sound, hoping he wouldn't come into the kitchen. But the door of his private room closed, she took a deep breath to calm her.

_I need to stop flipping _out, she told herself. So? Maybe he just blushed because the scarf made him warm, or maybe, maybe… "_If you feel like this person shows these signs, you could probably get your first kiss soon,"_that's what Daisy had told her. She went to go get tissues for her raging nosebleed. Sleeping in Kurosaki's bed was going to much more awkward tonight.

_Dear Daisy,_

_Thank you so much for the in-depth advice! The guy I like really enjoyed the scarf I gave him, he looked happy when he tried it on. I'll definitely ask Riko-san's advice if I have more questions. _

_I did the test that you suggested to me, but I'm not entirely sure of the results. It _looked _as if he showed the signs, but I'm not really the expert on these things. It was so embarrassing too, I don't think I'll be doing another test like that soon (/). Hopefully he wasn't able to tell what I was doing._

_Once again, thank you for your advice, Daisy. I don't know what I would do without your help!_

_Love,_

_Teru_

* * *

**A/N: I know, they didn't kiss. Teru was too embarrassed and Kurosaki would've died from shock/nosebleed. Whatever, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
